The Plush BoyFriend Curse
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Katara, Mai and Suki were at the restaurant waiting for their boyfriends, but when Sokka pisses off a person who knows witchcraft, how will the girls take it? Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, mentions of Toko and Tokka.


**Here's a short one shot for you all, this is only a joke fic. If you haven't heard, SubjectDeltaBubz is sick in the hospital, so because he is there, I can't continue The Red and White dragon right now. Also, my Mom decided that a folder titled Random stuff was secretly a porn folder and deleted it off my computer as she 'checked her email'...what she didn't know was that was ALL OF MY FUCKING STORIES...so I'm not very happy since I had just written most of The Photographer's Muse...things aren't going so well here, but enjoy the story :)**

Katara tapped her fingers against the table top, the boys were late to lunch again. Suki and Mai were at the table with her as annoyed as she was. "This has to be Sokka's fault, it's always his fault." Katara huffed. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but this has to be his fault."

"I would try to vouch for him, but he was even late to our anniversary dinner," Suki sighed. "What do you think he did?"

"He probably is complaining about Ty Lee trying to sleep with him again," Katara mumbled, her eyes watching over the entrance of the restaurant. "Or maybe trying to convince Zuko to send a shipment of spiced meat to our tribe again."

Mai filed her nails as she waited, "Zuko said the day that he sends a shipment of spiced meat to Sokka would be the day that he would let his Father run the Fire Nation again." Suki and Mai shared a small laugh while Katara stayed determinedly mad. The reason why Katara was mad was because this was her and Aang's 2 year anniversary. They had started officially dating a month after Sozin's Comet because that was when Aang finally turned 13 and could date Katara, according to Water Tribe customs. Aang was now 15 and about her height. It was amazing at how much he had grown since she had found him. And now he was letting her down on one of her most important days.

Katara felt Suki's hand over hers, "Hey, you know Aang would never let you down Katara, he probably is going to make some big extravagant gift or surprise."

She sighed sadly, "I know, but with Aang always busy with politics, I just wanted to spend a afternoon with him."

"Well he actually called off all meetings for today and tomorrow," Mai commented, "Zuko was happy to actually get some time off."

Suki smiled, "See? I told you he was doing something for you."

"I guess you're right," Katara's mood lightened. Her attention turned to the door as a familar face walked through the door of the restaurant. Toph stood at the entrance, obviously using her bending to feel for them. She had grown into a beautiful girl, her breasts developed more, her hips became wider and her skin was completely flawless which she said was because of her healthy layer of dirt. Toph had a sack slung over her shoulder, which seemed empty, but then again, Toph never came prepared for anything. "Toph, we're over here," Katara finally called, ending her guessing game. She blinded walked over the the table and sat down next to Katara. "Toph, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually on my way to teach my students a lesson, but then I ran into your boyfriends." Toph explained.

Katara's attention spiked, "Where are they? Why are they late? Why did they send you?"

Toph held up her hand to stop her, "Relax Sweetness, that's why I came here." She set the bag on the table and they heard a small cry of pain. The girl's were over come by confusion when Toph pulled out three plush versions of Zuko, Sokka and Aang. Their jaws dropped when the plush toys of their boyfriends stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Thanks for that Toph," Sokka's small voice came out of the toy. "You couldn't just carry us?"

Toph laughed, "You still sound so stupid Snoozles."

"What did you do Sokka?" Suki asked, picking her boyfriend off the table, "You are a doll, how can I get married to a doll Sokka?"

"How do you know it's my fault?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!" Both Aang and Zuko yelled.

Katara smiled, "I'm sorry, but that was funny." She poked Zuko's stuffed stomach, "Aw Tiny Zuko, you're so cute."

He grimaced as Katara continued to poke his stomach, "Stop it..."

Aang frowned, "What about me?"

She picked him up, "Don't worry honey, you're cute too." Katara kissed the top of his head, making him smile. "Okay Sokka, what did you do?"

"We were on our way here, when Sokka saw that a young girl was selling dolls," Zuko started. "And of course he had to comment that dolls are stupid and only girls like them...what Sokka didn't know was that this little girl could hold a grudge...and use witch craft. She turned us all into dolls."

Suki bounced Sokka's plush head off the table, making him cry out in pain, "Sokka, what have I told you about doing stuff like that. I thought that month we spent on Kyoshi finally got rid of all your sexism."

"Sokka is just stupid," Katara commented, not really paying attention as she tickled Aang's plush belly, making him roll around on the table laughing. "You're just too cute."

"Zuko," Mai picked up him up, "When are you changing back? You have a nation to run."

"She said we will be cursed for a whole week..." Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, trying to act mad. "I'll have to give you control of the Fire Nation until I turn back."

"I can't run a nation Zuko," She told him. Mai pointed a finger in his face, "You need to change back, where is this girl?"

Sokka awkwardly laughed, "Well...uh..."

"She turned into a bird and flew away," Aang finished for him. "There is no way we can find her."

Suki sighed, "Great, this is just great Sokka. How are our kids ever going to take you seriously when they hear that their Dad was once a stuffed toy?"

His brow furrowed, "Who said we're having kids?"

"Unless you have kids Sokka, me and Aang's child will be the Chief of our Tribe," Katara told him.

"And who said you and Aang are having kids?" He asked, trying to get out of Suki's grasp to get into his sister's face, but Suki had a tight grip on him.

"Well we are almost at that stage Sokka, him and I already know each other's bodies, sex is bound to happen between us," Katara said.

Sokka was now livid, trying to get out Suki's hands, "Aang! I'm going to kill you! How dare you touch my sister!"

"Sokka, you can have sex with a whole bunch of girls and I can't even touch my boyfriend?" Katara challenged.

"How did you not even know they were doing stuff like that?" Zuko asked, "Didn't you notice how happy he was after him and Katara would go off somewhere? Even when I first joined your group, they would go off together." Katara and Aang shot Zuko a look while Sokka was now beating his stuffed hands against Suki's trying to get at Aang.

Katara's eyes narrowed, "You want to play this game Zuko? Hey Mai, did you know that Zuko had sex with Toph?" Mai's grip on Zuko got tighter as Toph's cheeks went red.

"Oh really now Zuko?" Mai asked, looking at him.

"If it means anything...he was better than Sokka," Sokka stopped fighting while Suki's anger rose.

Suki gripped the top of Sokka's wolf tail and held him in front of her face, "Sokka, you need to learn to keep your dick in your pants. How many girls have you had sex with?"

Unfortunately for Sokka, he took the question literally, "Well...there was you, Yue, SmellerBee, Toph, you at Serpent's Pass, then Toph, then you at the Prison, then Toph when we got back, then you after dinner-"

"I said people, not how many times Sokka," She growled, "I'm going to chop your dick off."

"I'm just glad that my boyfriend is faithful," Katara hugged plush Aang. Sokka scoffed, "What?"

"Aang isn't faithful, tell Katara what happened between you and Toph," Sokka told Aang.

Toph's brow furrowed, "Nothing happened between me and Twinkle Toes."

"That's a lie, what about that time that you and Aang went off into the woods that one time for like 2 hours?" Sokka asked. "You came back with a smile on your face and you were blushing."

"I told her that she was pretty and any guy would be lucky to have her, then she punched me in the arm," Aang said, "She told me she doesn't like that kind of sappy stuff and I said that once she found that special person, she would. What part of that is being unfaithful?"

"The part when we totally did it after," Toph joked, the two friends shared a laugh while Katara smiled.

"Well...then Katara was unfaithful to Aang, her and Zuko had a thing," Sokka accused.

"Snoozles, stop, the attention isn't going to go away from your cheating ass," Toph leaned back in her seat.

Suki glared at Toph, "But it doesn't stop the fact that your slept with my man."

"Or mine," Mai added.

"Oh sorry, did the blind girl ruin you relationships? I'm sorry that I'm such a big threat." Toph said sarcastically. "Zuko and I were a one time thing and Sokka...well, I'm sure he would sleep with Sweetness if they weren't related, plus you two weren't even together."

Katara stood up, "Well, you all can deal with this, I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend since it's our anniversary." She put Aang on her shoulder and he held on as she left the restaurant while the boys tried their best to flip off the smiling Avatar, but failing since they had no fingers.

* * *

She smiled as they watched the sunset together on the balcony. He sat in her lap as she sat on a cushioned chair. Aang had set up a whole night for them, dinner, music and of course watching the sunset. They had to switch some things around, but it was still a special night for Katara. Usually she would be mad at this kind of thing, but she was too enamored by how cute he looked. "I'm sorry that I'm a doll Katara, I was supposed to be the one holding you tonight."

She chuckled softly, "It's fine Aang, it was a wonderful night, how many girls can say that their boyfriend still showed her a good night even when he was a doll?"

"Two more girls if Sokka and Zuko can pull something together," Aang joked.

They became silent again, watching the sunset, until, "Is it weird that I was kind of hoping for something tonight?" Katara asked.

"Like what?"

"Well...it's been two years Aang...courting is usually only for a year..."

Aang jumped off her lap, "Don't worry, I have something for you." He ran back into the room and came back a couple minutes later. He stopped, trying to catch his breath, "That is a way longer walk when your 2 feet tall." Aang presented a red box in front of her, "Open it, I would, but I can't." She smiled and took the box from him. Katara nervously opened the box, knowing what was in it. There, sitting in the box was a betrothal necklace. Her breath hitched in her throat. Katara wanted for Aang is propose, but it still took her by surprise. "Katara, will you make me the happiest...doll/man in the world by being my wife?" He asked.

She felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes Aang! Nothing would make me happier than marrying you." Katara replaced her Mother's necklace with the one Aang made. Katara's thumb went over her mother's pendent, feeling weird that she wouldn't wear it again.

Aang got on her lap and took her mother's necklace and attempted to tie it around her wrist, "You don't have to stop wearing that Katara, I know how much it means to you." She finished tieing it and hugged him to her chest.

"I love you so much Aang," She whispered.

"I love you too Katara."

Katara lifted him up, "Now, what do I do with you?"

"Well, since your brother is going to be busy getting yelled at by Suki, I don't think he'll notice that I didn't return to my room." He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Sokka groaned, "Am I done yet?"

Suki looked down her sweaty body to her boyfriend between her legs with a fake phallus in his hands, "I never said you could stop."

"But I'm tired," He whined.

"And I'm tired of you cheating, now, keep going Sokka." He sighed and began pushing the fake phallus into her.

**-TEB18**


End file.
